digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Gigacraft
Gigacraft is a Yogscast-esque Minecraft roleplay series, taking place after the Blackline music video for Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill. Plot Summary Episode 1 Following the end of the Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill video, Sparkles* wakes up trapped underground in Minecraft with no memory of why he is there, or how long he has been there. As he climbs out of the hole, he begins to have flashbacks of the gig, and soon after, he remembers everything. On low health and close to dying, he decides that he must find his band mates in order to seek revenge on them leaving him. At the end of the episode, he meets Parv, and they head to Parv's house. Episode 2 Parv shows Sparkles* around his house, that he has built high in the rainforest canopy. In his house he has several seemingly unused rooms, one of which is to become a gym. He also has a friend in the shape of a cactus named Steve. Sparkles* finds a secret room behind a bookshelf that has weapons and armor stored in it, and so after gathering the equipment, the two head out to find the rest of the band. After travelling for a while they find Simon (Honeydew) from the Yogscast, who they invite along on their adventure. Parv writes Simon's name down in his address book, which turns out to be a Death Note that kills the person who's name is on it by creeper within 30 seconds. Simon promptly is blown up. Episode 3 Parv is so upset that he tries to commit suicide in a lake, but Sparkles* rescues him. They continue onwards and out of the ground appears Beckii, with hundreds of melons at her disposal, which she places around herself. Sparkles* and Parv have a discussion about killing Beckii, which they decide against, and they continue on their journey. They stop for the night and each build their own houses, Sparkles* out of wood, Beckii out of melons, and Parv just digs a hole. They all end up sleeping in Beckii's melon house, however. Episode 4 At the beginning of the episode we see Leo and Kogie outside a hot spring, where they argue over who owns it, however Kogie says that because he stole the magazine from the dentist in which the competition was to win the spring, it is his, and he places a sign outside saying "Kogie Onsen" (Kogie's Hot Spring in Japanese). Leo agrees to this as long as he has first dibs on any girls that arrive. They then jump into the hot spring and find out that it is freezing cold. Soon, Sparkles*, Parv and Beckii turn up. There is a happy reunion, but they are told that there are problems with the spring. The two problems are that the spring is cold, which they rectify by going underground and turning on the lava flow, and that the female spring is infested with squid. They kill all the squid and get some sushi out of it. After getting changed, (Beckii in the female changing room with Leo outside the door asking if he can come in the female pool with her) they head to the pool, where Sparkles* is kicked out by Kogie for having tattoos, claming that he is one of the Yakuza. Sparkles* then decides to sneak in, and climbs over the wall and into the female pool where Beckii is. Kogie then bursts in, but says that he admires Sparkles*' determination, and they all head to the male pool where they agree to have a party, Sparkles* saying he was glad he didn't have to kill Kogie with poisoned sushi. Episode 5 Was due for release shortly after episode 4 aired, it seems like plenty of other Yogscast members join the band and Beckii for a pool party. Skins Body.png|Kogie's Skin Capture.PNG|Parv's clothed skin. bcky.png|Beckii's Skin sparklesskin.png|Sparkles*'s Skin parvslime.png|Parv's alternate skin leoskintowell.png|Leo's hot springs skin Although possibly of no importance, it may be useful to look into the skins used by players in the series. Sparkles* Sparkles*'s skin is most likely a representation of himself. It is interesting to note his tattoos in his hot springs skin, however they probably just relate to his real life tattoos. Parv Parv recently changed his skin outside of the series, but it has been noted that Sparkles* is apparently unsure as to why. Most likely that is his off-camera skin. Although, It was revealed on Martyn's Race to 1 Million Subscriber livestream that after 4 months of inactivity, Parv's Minecraft account was hacked by someone and that they had changed his skin and played on servers without Parv's knowledge. Beckii Beckii's skin resembles that of a female anime style character. This could be something that is of importance in later episodes, however it could be her usual skin. Kogie Kogie's body obviously relates to the hot springs, however it is interesting to note the mask. It is likely just a feature that Kogie likes to have on all his Minecraft skins. Leo Leo wears a red towel, which is a change from everybody else's white. This could be significant. *Could be a reference to "You wear a red dress when you're in a bullfight" from Cassandra, Pt. II Trivia *Sparkles* confirmed that Gigacraft is relevant to Cassandra. *In episode 3, at around the 7:00 mark, Parv says 'Trust me and we'll fly not fall'. These are lyrics from Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill and a quote from the popular anime series Gurren Laggen. *The book the Parv uses to kill Simon is named 'Death Note', a reference to the anime of the same name. Category:Clues Category:Minecraft Category:Gigacraft Category:Visual Category:Videos Category:Area 11 Category:Yogscast